Tres Años
by arissita
Summary: Tres años intensificaron el amor y la pasión, pero después de tabto tiempo, la espera ha terminado. Mal summary, primer lemon.


**De nuevo con una nueva historia. Esta es diferente, porque es mi 1er lemon... sean piadosos conmigo... solo espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB por comprar los derechos.**

**Tres Años**

Ansiaba por llegar a su destino: Londres. Hacia ya más de tres años que salio de su ciudad para encontrar su lugar en el mundo, su identidad y olvidarse de los últimos sucesos que pasaron en su vida, en su ultimo año en Hogwarts. La profecía se había cumplido y el había salido vencedor: "ser asesino o asesinado". Desde el momento en que asesino a Voldemort la paz y tranquilidad regresaron al mundo mágico, pero no a él, en ese momento de sentirse feliz por la muerte de su enemigo se sintió igual que él: un asesino.

_-No te vayas Harry...por favor...quédate conmigo... - Decía una castaña de pelo enmarañado con sus ojos llenos de agua._

_-Lo siento Hermy, pero no puedo seguir aquí...no puedo - Se sentía mucho peor el saber que él era el causante de la tristeza de su mejor amiga._

_-Pero... - Hermione quiso seguir hablando pero Harry la beso._

_Fue un beso que necesitaban los dos, esa era su despedida y quería recordar a su Hermione besándolo, amándolo. Puso sus manos sobre su cintura y la acerco mucho más a él, necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba sentirla junto a él, necesitaba sentirse protegido por Hermione. Hundió su cara en el hombro de su amiga y dejo que su olor a flores invadiera sus sentidos, ese era el ultimo recuerdo que se quería llevar de la mujer a quien amaba. Hermione acariciaba la cabeza de Harry, sabía lo duro que habían sido las ultimas semanas para él y aunque deseaba que no se fuera, sabía que era una necesidad de Harry y no podía oponerse ante ella._

_-No te pongas así Hermione...no tengas miedo - le dijo Harry casi en susurro - Te amo..._

_Hermione se sorprendió ante la confesión de Harry, no se lo esperaba en ese momento, no se lo creía y tenía que asegurarse de que su mente no estuviera jugando con ella._

_-¿Me amas? - dijo con voz casi eludible y Harry asintió con su cabeza, la cuál aun estaba sobre el cuello de Hermione - Dijiste que no podíamos enamorarnos, que si lo hacíamos...estaríamos viviendo una mentira que al final nos destruiría_

_-Estoy muriendo desde el día en que descubrí lo que sentía por ti - Harry se separo de Hermione para verla a los ojos, necesitaba saber si ella también lo amaba, para tener una razón para regresar._

_Hermione tomo a Harry del cuello, lo acerco a ella y lo empezó a besar, una felicidad la inundo de repente y la esperanza volvió a ella, Harry la amaba y esa podía ser una razón para que volviera a su lado._

_-Yo también te amo, Harry_

_Harry beso la mejilla de Hermione, le sonrió y le susurro al oído._

_-Espérame, volveré por ti...te lo prometo - Le dio un profundo beso en los labios y se fue._

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Hermione, ella era su razón para seguir adelante y regresar a Londres. Seguía en contacto con ella y sus amigos, siempre les decía que estaba bien, en que ciudad se encontraba y a cuál iría. Sabía el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando su castaña, muchas veces Ron le exigía que volviera por que ya no sabía que hacer con Hermione, le preocupaba considerablemente y le dolía que estuviera sufriendo por culpa de él, pero no podía volver, no aun.

El contacto con sus amigos había disminuido, el tiempo había aumentado y no sabía nada de Hermione, ni de sus amigos. Hacia una semana se dio cuenta de la necesidad que tenía por Hermione, por sus amigos, por Londres: era tiempo de regresar.

Su vuelo aterrizo y una tormenta estaba azotando la ciudad, era tarde para ir a molestar a Hermione. Tomo un taxi y dudo un poco del lugar al cuál quería ir, sentía la necesidad de que Hermione estuviera con él, después de dudar varios segundos le dio las instrucciones al taxista y este lo llevo a su destino.

Había estado todo el día en su departamento, no le apetecía salir y el clima no le ayudaba mucho. Estaba lloviendo desde temprano por la mañana y no había parado en todo el día. Estaba acostada en el sillón que esta frente a la chimenea, la noche había caído y sus ojos sentían que estaban apunto de cerrarse.

Oía muy a lo lejos que tocaban a su puerta, se despertó confundida ¿quien podía estar tocando a esa hora y con esa tormenta? Se apresuro a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Se veía tan hermosa frente a él, era la misma de antes, no había cambiado nada ante los ojos de Harry, traía una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa rojo oscuro que dejaba sus hombros y cuello al descubierto.

Como un impulso incontrolable y ajeno a su cuerpo, la abrazo. Hermione no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Harry, le sorprendió y rápidamente respondió a su abrazo, estaba helado y mojado, pero no le importaba, por fin estaba con él.

Hermione se separo de él, lo tomo de la mano, cerro la puerta de su departamento y lo llevo a un lado de la chimenea para que su cuerpo entrara en calor.

-Espera aquí, traeré una toalla para que te seques - Hermione salio del salón en el cuál se encontraba.

Harry observo por varios segundos como salía de la habitación, recorrió con su vista las fotos que tenía sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Observo la decoración del departamento, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, Hermione estaba frente a el extendiéndole una toalla blanca para que se secara.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? - Pregunto Hermione sentándose de nuevo en el sillón observando a Harry.

-Hace una hora...eres la primera persona que sabe que estoy de regreso.

-¿Por que regresaste? - Hermione se sentía insegura sobre el regreso y la primera aparición de Harry, no quería que volviera a romper su corazón.

Harry la miro extrañado y sorprendido, no sabía el por que de su pregunta, si ella ya sabía la respuesta, el día de su despedida de hace tres años se lo dijo.

-Regrese por ti, hace tres años te prometí que regresaría por ti y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí: por ti - se acerco a Hermione, se hinco sobre una pierna y tomo sus manos. - Mi lugar esta contigo.

La inseguridad de Hermione desapareció al momento en que recordó la promesa que Harry le había hecho hace tres años. Sonrió levemente y beso tiernamente a Harry en los labios, quería recordar viejos tiempos y hacer que se calmara esa necesidad que había dentro de su cuerpo, una necesidad por Harry.

Se separo de Harry y se levanto del sillón en el cuál estaba sentada, dio unos pasos lejos de Harry, le estaba dando la espalda.

Harry podía ver más cerca los hombros desnudos de la mujer que amaba.

Dejo la toalla húmeda sobre el piso y se acerco a ella por la espalda, recorrió con sus manos los brazos de Hermione, esta se sorprendió al contacto de las frías manos de Harry sobre ella. Harry empezó a besar el cremoso cuello de Hermione y su hombro derecho que estaban al descubierto, gimió al momento en que Harry dio un pequeño mordisco en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro.

Harry la tomo por los hombros y la volteo para mirarla de pies a cabeza, la adoraba y amaba como un loco, de eso no había duda. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, esta puso sus manos sobre la nuca del moreno y empezó a subir sus manos dentro del cabello rebelde de Harry.

Apoyaron frente con frente y así se quedaron por varios minutos, solo ellos dos, escuchando las respiraciones de cada uno y perdiéndose en los ojos que tenían frente a ellos.

-Te extrañe tanto Harry – Le dijo Hermione sin romper el contacto de sus ojos.

-Yo también te extrañe...más de lo que piensas – Le contesto Harry besando sus labios.

Hermione daba pasos lentos hacia una puerta contigua al salón, sin dejar de besar a Harry. Era una habitación, nadie la usaba y era perfecta para el momento en el cuál estaban. Harry, al entrar a la habitación, tomo en brazos a Hermione sin dejar de besarla y la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, se acostó aun lado de ella y se empezaron a recorrer con labios, lenguas y manos.

Tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la hizo levantarse un poco hasta quedar los dos sentado sobre la cama, Hermione estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Harry, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus piernas y se empezaron a besar con desesperación, las manos de Harry acercaban con desesperación a Hermione hacia su cuerpo, como si quisiera que fueran uno solo, segundos después sus pulmones suplicaron aire.

Hermione se separo de Harry unos instantes, vio directo a sus hermosas esmeraldas y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, se levanto de la cama y con mirada juguetona lo empujo sobre el colchón, quedo acostado sobre su espalda y sin esperarlo Hermione se puso sobre el y empezó a besarlo, primero en los labios y después fue bajando lentamente por su cuello, su pecho y su estomago, dejo que sus manos y labios hicieran con él lo que ella deseara, soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de Hermione recorrer su cuerpo, sin poder soportar el ser solo un expectador, Harry tiro su camisa al suelo, tomo a Hermione por la cintura y con un lento movimiento Harry volvió a estar sobre de ella, y la empezó a besar lentamente en el hombro para seguir subiendo, por todo su hombro, su cuello hasta llegar debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus manos estaban debajo de la blusa de Hermione, lentamente empezó a subirla hasta que quedo fuera de ella y solo pudo besar su hermosa piel, con un suave movimiento le pidió que se pusiera de espaldas, pudo observar su espalda desnuda y paso sus dedos sobre ella, su piel se erizo al contacto, se estremecía mientras los dedos recorrían toda su espalda y comenzó a besarla, el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello, su hombro, su espalda. Hermione tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Harry mientras este recorría su cuerpo con lentitud, sin dejar ni un centímetro de su piel sin recorrer, su respiración se agito al momento en que las manos de Harry la desprendieron de su sostén y empezaron a darle una sesión privada a sus senos.

Con su respiración invito a Harry a seguir recorriendo más abajo, su mano derecha bajo por su estomago y empezó a bajarla por sus piernas, lisas como la seda, después con paso lento empezó a subir su mano por su pierna, recorriendo lentamente su muslo hasta situarse en el centro de su femineidad y acariciarla sobre su ropa interior, con este gesto Hermione soltó un gemido y Harry sonrió al escucharlo.

Hermione, sin poder resistir la tortura que las manos de Harry le proporcionaban, se volteo hacia el tumbándolo sobre la cama quedando, ahora ella, al mando.

-Hermione...te necesito... - Jadeo Harry varios segundos después de que Hermione empezó a bajar de su cuello para recorrerlo completamente.

Sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la necesidad de Harry y ella le respondió mordiendo suavemente uno de sus pezones para después compensarlo con la calida lengua de ella recorriendo el pezón lastimado. Hermione siguió su camino hacia el otro pezón del pecho de Harry para pasar ligeramente su lengua sobre el.

Harry la sujeto de uno de sus brazos y tiro de ella hacia arriba, uniendo sus labios desesperadamente a los de Hermione, la necesitaba incontrolablemente desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y no iba seguir esperando mucho tiempo más.

Al estarla besando sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura para bajar la cremallera de la falda de Hermione, Harry se alejo un poco de ella para quitar por completo su falda, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la falda de Hermione quedo en el piso, Harry empezó a desabotonar su pantalón pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-No - le dijo con voz apenas entendible - tu lo hiciste conmigo...ahora es mi turno - Dijo con una mirada picara.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar el estomago de Harry mientras sus manos empezaron a despojar a Harry de su pantalón y bóxer. Harry gimió al momento en que Hermione se separo de él, sentía una necesidad de estar con ella como el aire que respiraba. Poso su boca en uno de los senos de Hermione, aprisionando uno de sus pezones y empezó a jugar con el con su lengua, mandándole oleadas de placer que se acumulaban en su centro.

Harry bajo hasta situarse al borde de su ropa interior sobre su vientre, sin dejar de besarla, sus manos bajaron lentamente la ultima prenda de ropa sobre su cuerpo. Harry pudo ver como Hermione lo miraba, esos ojos castaños estaban llenos de deseo, Harry le sonrió y poso su boca en el centro más intimo de Hermione, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella provocando un gemido que lo hizo excitarse más y teniendo la necesidad de entrar por completo en ella, ser uno solo. Harry regreso su boca a los labios que suplicaban su presencia, la miro a los ojos y antes de besarla le susurro.

-Te amo

En esos momentos la beso intensamente en los labios, después, Hermione con la respiración agitada y entrecortadamente le dijo.

-Harry...por favor...hazme…tuya...

Sin más, Hermione se aferro a la espalda del moreno y este se introdujo lentamente sacando un profundo gemido de placer de Hermione y de él mismo, felices de que por fin había llegado ese momento.

Se quedaron unos instantes sin más que hacer que besarse, Hermione decidió que era hora y empezó a moverse debajo de Harry, dándole la señal de que siguiera, de que lo necesitaba más que a ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

En ese momento Harry empezó a moverse intensamente dentro de Hermione, dentro y fuera, suave, para no lastimarla, la beso antes de llegar al clímax los dos juntos y así amortiguar los gemidos que salieron de sus bocas al momento de terminar.

Harry se quedo sobre Hermione al momento en que terminaron, sin salir de ella todavía, recostó su mejilla sobre el pecho de la mujer a la que amaba con locura, escuchando su agitada respiración mientras esta acariciaba su negro cabello y escuchaba el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

Hermione acariciaba con una de sus manos la espalda de Harry, lo veía recostado sobre ella y quito algunos cabellos de su frente que estaban mojados por el sudor que desprendieron sus cuerpos en esa noche.

Ambos se miraron y se besaron aun con pasión, susurrándose un "te amo" mutuamente antes de quedar completamente dormidos así como habían quedado, unidos por toda la noche.

**Fin**


End file.
